List of Danny Phantom: Wraith episodes
These are a list of episodes from Danny Phantom: Wraith. Season 1 (Wraith Saga) This season will act as a prologue, focusing on the perspective of Rick Mercer and his rivarly with Danny Phantom. This season also focuses on Rick's development and humanity as a character, as he slowly realizes the error of his ways. #The Mysterious Wraith (TV Movie season premire) #The Mysterious Wraith (TV Movie season premire) #The Mysterious Wraith (TV Movie season premire) # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Wraith vs. Phantom (TV Movie season finale) #Wraith vs. Phantom (TV Movie season finale) #Wraith vs. Phantom (TV Movie season finale) Season 2 (Rex Saga) This season will reestablish Danny as the protagonist, with Rick appearing in a few episodes. This season and many others after it will focus on the development on the other characters besides Danny and Rick. It will also focus on Danny and his struggle to defeat Rex, a powerful dinosaur like ghost with an age long grudge against the Fenton bloodline. # The Legend Returns #Fear and Revenge # # # #Return of the Wraith # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Extinction (TV Movie season finale) #Extinction (TV Movie season finale) #Extinction (TV Movie season finale) Season 3 (Jazz Spector Saga) After Rex destroyed Amity Park, Danny and the citizens of the town had no other choice. This is the first season in which Jazz gets ghost powers and becomes an offical member of Team Phantom. The season also deals with Vlad's return to Earth and Jack's newfound negative relationship and distrust with his old friend. While Danny's old enemy Marcus Kraven (The main villian of First Flight) returns to the human world to finish what he started. This season also once again focuses on Danny's struggle to defeat Rex and to avenge the Town he grew up in. #Scorched Tragedy #Aftermath #Like Brother, Like Sister # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 25. 26. Vengence (TV Movie finale) 27. Vengence (TV Movie finale) 28. Vengence (TV Movie finale) Season 4 (Phantom Wars Saga) The main villian of this season is Umbrus, a ghost posing as a CEO of a company, but in reallity is creating clones of Danny Phantom to take over humanity. This season also reveals how Rick's powers were modified and that he too was a test subject, so he could improve the clones. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. Season 5 (Sitic Saga) This season focuses on Dani trying to unlock her poteintal. The main villian in this season is a powerful parasitic ghost named Sitic, who is bent on killing mankind. It's up to Danny, Dani, Rick, Vlad, Jazz and the rest of Team Phantom to stop Sitic from destroying the human race. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. Season 6 (Ghost Zone Saga) Unlike most of the media, this season is set 3/4 in the ghost zone as Danny searches for Sam, after she was killed by Rex in the beggining of the season. This season will also take a deeper look in what goes on in the ghost zone much more than orginal series. Note: This season was inspired by the Namek Saga from Dragon Ball Z. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. Season 7 (Invasion Saga) After returning from the Ghost Zone, only to find that Earth was being invaded by a warlike Alien military alliance. This series also focuses on Jazz, trying to unlock the true extent of her power. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. Season 8 (Aelurus Saga) A little, but powerful ghost that goes by the name of Aelurus has come to terrorize the human world and test the potential of Danny's powers. Meanwhile Penelope Spectra wishes to Aelurus's power to spread misery across the human world so she could be stronger. 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. 21. 22. 23. 24. 25. 26. Season 9 (Dan Phantom Saga) Dan Phantom returns with the intent of killing Danny and his loved ones. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 10 (Ruasonid Saga) Tired of being of having the shame of being defeated again by the Fenton Family, Rex and his family are now more determinted than ever to destroy the bloodline and annihilate the human race. To achieve this, Rex asks the help from the other Ruasonid to start a war on the both the ghost zone and the human world. He also attempts to free Pariah Dark from his slumber so he can achieve the former King's power and destroy the human race the same way he did the dinosaurs long ago. However, Dan Phantom has other plans. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Danny Phantom: Wraith Episodes